Mes cartels
by fjudy
Summary: Réponses aux défis. Défi de Lily forever sur le couple Sam/Ralph, Derek veut absolument répéter avec les D-rock mais ses musiciens ont d'autres idées en tête.
1. Trahison

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Défi pour:_ lily forever_ avec les mots théâtre, déodorant et adorable sur le couple Sam/Sally

Note: je suis pas une grande fan de Sally, mais je m'y suis tout de même collée. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de cet os.

* * *

Les auditions pour la pièce de **théâtre** du lycée allaient commencer. Cette année Sam et ses amis Derek et Ralph, avaient décidé de se présenter pour draguer les filles. Derek sortait avec la jolie Sally, il avait accompagné ses deux compères comme soutient moral. Les trois garçons passèrent donc l'après-midi dans la salle de répétition miteuse du lycée. Ils furent vite déçus, les filles étaient plus moches les unes que les autres. Une seule sortait du lot Casey, mais elle était la demi-sœur de l'un et l'ex petite amie de l'autre. Ils perdirent leur temps et repartirent bredouilles.

Le lendemain lorsque les résultats de l'audition furent affichés. Sam eu la surprise de se retrouver propulsé sur le devant de la scène. Il avait obtenu le rôle principal, et une certaine Molly était sa partenaire. Cette jeune fille l'informa immédiatement qu'elle obtenait toujours le premier rôle, qu'elle était très expérimentée, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur elle, pour des répétitions privée. Sam pensa que son entrée dans la troupe du lycée commençait bien, en plus ses deux meilleurs amis ricanaient dans son dos.

Au bout d'une semaine, Sam était désespéré et le professeur de théâtre également. Le jeune homme n'avait fait aucun progrès, il connaissait mal son texte, et n'était manifestement pas très motivé, de plus il devait quitter un quart d'heure avant, car il avait entrainement de hockey. La représentation promettait d'être un désastre. Il lui fallait trouver une partenaire pour répéter, Molly jouait toujours autant les stars, il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur elle. Lorsque Sam fit part de son problème à Derek, celui-ci le réconforta en lui expliquent que Sally était passionnée de théâtre, elle accepterait surement de l'aider. Sam en fut reconnaissant à son meilleur ami, il ne tenait pas à recevoir des tomates pourries sur la figure le grand soir. Ce que Sam ne savait pas c'est que Sally ne fut pas particulièrement ravie de devoir l'entrainer à déclamer son texte, mais puisque son petit ami avait donné sa parole, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix. Sally en fait n'aimait pas particulièrement les amis de Derek, elle les trouvait, immatures et pots de colle, ils ne la laissaient jamais seule aves son copain.

Pourtant les répétitions commencèrent. Au début Derek assista aux lectures de texte, mais il en eut vite assez, entendre des vers déclamés ne l'attirait guère il préférait une bonne partie de Babe raider. Il laissa Sam et Sally s'entrainer seuls. Si Derek avait remarqué la façon dont son meilleur ami regardait sa blonde copine, il n'aurait jamais abandonné les deux adolescents. En effet Sam s'était tout à coup rendu compte que Sally était une jeune fille **adorable**. Derek en avait de la chance de sortir avec une nana aussi jolie, sympa et intelligente. Petit à petit le jeune acteur, tomba amoureux de la belle serveuse. Il lutta comme il pu pour éloigner ses sentiments, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que la jeune fille nourrissait les mêmes intentions à son égard.

Sally avait été singulièrement émue par la capacité de Sam à comprendre ses sentiments alors que son propre petit ami ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour essayer de la cerner. Sam avait honte d'aimer la petite amie de son meilleur ami, il se sentait honteux. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher, de penser à la jeune fille du matin au soir et su soir au matin. Il se surprenait à vérifier s'il avait bien mis du **déodorant** avant ses rendez-vous studieux avec Sally. Et elle arrivait toujours parfaitement maquillée. Ils discutaient beaucoup, ils riaient également. Sam n'avait jamais été autant euphorique, du moins jusqu'à que Derek arrive et emmène la jolie jeune fille loin de lui.

Cependant ce qui devait arriver arriva, un soir il donna un baiser timide à Sally qui l'accepta, et qui l'embrassa plus profondément encore. Puis ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, coupables. Sally déclara que Sam était un garçon adorable, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela à Derek. Elle rompit donc avec le garçon au blouson de cuir noir.

Au début Sam et Sally se cachèrent. Mais ils furent vite découverts par le principal intéressé. Une bagarre entre les deux garçons suivit cette trouvaille. Derek mis au tapis son ancien meilleur ami, et lui demanda la lèvre en sang s'il comptait lui ravir toutes les filles auxquelles il tenait vraiment.

Sam comprit alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trahissait Derek. Casey fut sa première déloyauté envers celui qu'il nommait son meilleur ami.

* * *

Je donne rendez-vous sur le forum de défis dans la section life with Derek de , pour tous ceux et celles qui souhaiteraient s'y coller à leur tour.


	2. Baisers sucrés, Baisers Salés

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Réponse au défi de Romania, sur le couple Lizwin, avec les mots, quenouille, marqueur, et lave-vaisselle._

**Titre:** Baisers Sucrés, Baiser Salés.

* * *

Casey et Nora ont organisé une fête mortelle pour les quinze ans de Lizzie, mais Lizzie n'aime pas ce genre de réunion surtout lorsqu'elle est l'invitée d'honneur, ce jour là il faut qu'elle se « déguise en fille » selon sa propre expression, elle doit troquer ses chaussures de sport et son survêtement, pour une jupe et un chemisier, sa queue de cheval devient chignon sous les main expertes de sa grande sœur, qui en profite au passage pour lui dessiner les yeux charbon noir, et lui donner des lèvres vermeilles. C'est qu'elle est jolie Lizzie ainsi, en tout cas c'est mon avis, même si je l'aime aussi beaucoup en tenue décontractée. Comme le veut la tradition nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le placard des jeux, cette année j'ai eu une idée géniale pour son cadeau. J'espère vraiment que ça va lui plaire, et qu'elle va comprendre.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle organise tout, commande tout le monde, devient titanique, quiconque ne suit pas sa liste préétablie sera sévèrement puni. Moi je me plie parce qu'elle est ma grande sœur et que je l'aime malgré ses défauts. Me voilà affublé d'une jupe en jean, et d'un chemisier rose. Du rose… Beurk, je ne porte jamais cette couleur, cependant elle a tellement insisté. Dans le miroir je ne reconnais pas la fille qui me regarde, je lui souris, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. Juste avant que les premiers invités arrivent, je rejoins Edwin dans notre quartier général, c'est notre jardin secret à nous. Nous nous offrons toujours nos cadeaux, dans ce repaire d'araignées. Avec le temps il est devenu beaucoup trop exigu, nous avons poussé tout les deux, portant j'ai encore la place de m'asseoir en face de lui les talons sous le fesses, jupe oblige. Il me présente un paquet long et fin soigneusement emballé dans du papier de soie, je découvre un morceau de bois entouré de fil dans la partie supérieure, je dois avouer que je suis perplexe.

Elle me regarde avec un sourcil relevé, elle a l'air décontenancé par mon cadeau. Je lui explique que c'est une _quenouille_, elle doit s'y piquer le doigt avant son seizième anniversaire pour trouver son prince charmant. Elle s'est mise à rire, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tout de suite, puis entre deux éclats de rire elle m'explique que j'ai confondu fuseau et quenouille, je me sens un peu bête. Mais elle me rassure très vite elle adore ce présent, elle le trouve… original. C'est très gentil, de ma part de lui offrir en quelque sorte un prince charmant, elle me fait un bise sur la joue et disparait. Quel idiot !

Edwin si je ne l'avais, il faudrait l'inventer, il est adorable. Très vite je me concentre sur ma mission du jour avoir mon premier baiser à ma fête. C'est horrible j'ai quinze ans et je n'ai toujours pas embrassé de garçon. Casey me répète que je suis très attirante, néanmoins je ne suis pas assez féminine. Je m'aperçois que déjà beaucoup d'amis sont arrivés. Je descends les escaliers pour les retrouver. Rod est là, Rod c'est le plus beau garçon de la classe, mais qu'est ce je dis, c'est le plus beau garçon du lycée. Il me sourit, mon cœur chavire. Casey est là aussi elle a promis de s'occuper de l'organisation des jeux, je regrette maintenant. Elle a des tas de petites fiches numérotées, et elle a cet air sur la figure, celui qui signifie : je vais vous amuser avec les meilleurs jeux qui soient. En fait ses jeux sont toujours absolument ennuyeux. Surtout n'allez pas lui répéter, elle ne vous croirait pas.

Le bellâtre est là, j'espérais qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Cependant il est dans mon salon avec ses maudits yeux bleus, qui font craquer Lizzie. Casey me tends un chapeau, il y a des tas de papiers pliés en quatre, elle me conseille d'en prendre un si je veux connaître ma calière pour la première danse. J'allonge le bras, mais je l'entends souffler entre ses dents de ne pas puiser celui là, elle me fait signe de saisir celui du haut. Je l'écoute, en dépliant le coupon, je découvre le nom de Lizzie inscrit dessus au _marqueur_. Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil complice, avant de repartir trouver une cavalière à tous les autres gars. Une mélodie entrainante se fait entendre, j'attrape la main de Lizzie et l'entraine sur la piste de danse.

Mais qu'est qu'il a à me regarder ainsi, il me met mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression qu'il me drague. Non Edwin ne ferait pas ça, il sait que maman et George ne s'en remettraient pas, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourtant j'oublie Rod qui danse avec ma meilleure amie, j'oublie tout même mon nom. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, qu'il avait un si beau sourire, ni que ses mains étaient aussi sexy lorsqu'elles caressent les miennes. Mon dieu mais à quoi je pense, il faut que me ressaisisse. A l'autre bout de la pièce, je remarque que nos parents nous observent d'un œil plus que suspicieux. Ma sœur leur tend leurs manteaux et les mets à la porte. Puis je vois Casey qui montre son pouce en l'air en souriant à … Marti ? Quelque chose se manigance dans mon dos et je commence à stresser sérieusement.

Je crois qu'elle a remarqué le manège de Casey, elle n'est pas vraiment discrète. Si seulement Derek avait pu se libérer mais son entraineur n'a pas voulu qu'il vienne, son équipe a un match important demain. Lizzie a changé d'attitude elle se fait plus distante, c'est foutu. Elle ne me parle plus jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Elle se colle à ce Rod, riant à ses blagues débiles. Lorsque le dernier invité mais Casey ne laisse pas Lizzie en paix, un coup c'est pour un jeu, puis le gâteau, les cadeaux. Je dessine un merci silencieux vers Casey.

Que nous soyons bien d'accord, j'adore ma sœur. Mais j'ai envie de la tuer, si elle n'était enceinte de six mois, je l'étranglerais. C'est quoi son problème ? Elle sait combien ce jour est important pour moi. Elle ne me pas d'une semelle, résultat Rod et tous les autres sont partis. Elle aussi d'ailleurs et elle n'est pas sortie seule elle a pris Marti avec elle. Donc, je résume j'ai quinze ans, je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon et je rempli le _lave-vaisselle_ le jour de ma fête d'anniversaire, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Elle est si jolie, toute triste qu'elle est. Je désire la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconfortée, mais je n'ai pas ce droit, je ne l'aurais peut être jamais. Je lui dis tout de même que certainement des tas de garçons souhaitent l'embrasser. Elle me répond de sa petite voix quelle est déçue, de ne pas avoir eu son premier baiser pour ses quinze ans. Je saisis la perche, je lui propose sur le ton de la plaisanterie que je peux le lui donner son premier baiser.

Je stoppe net mon mouvement, je pose l'assiette sale que j'allais rincer. Et je dis lui en m'approchant de lui, que s'il ne plaisantait pas je le prendrais au mot. Je viens d'effacer le sourire de son visage. Oh Edwin je sais tout depuis longtemps, depuis toujours en fait. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Je lui écrase un morceau de gâteau sur la figure, pour se venger il me lance le contenu du saladier de chips, nous nous battons à coup de gâteau et de chips, mes cheveux, mes vêtements, mes chaussures collent, les siens aussi. Il m'attrape par surprise par la taille et me fait tournoyer, je ris tellement fort que je suis certaine que les Davis peuvent m'entendre de chez eux.

Tandis que je la tiens dans mes bras, je pense que si je ne l'embrasse pas tout de suite, je n'oserais plus jamais. Je la lâche, elle s'éloigne mais pas pour longtemps je rattrape son bras et la plaque contre mon torse, je la dépasse d'une bonne tête maintenant, elle lève les yeux vers moi, et n'écoutant que mon audace je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors c'est comme ça être embrasser par un garçon, on sent d'abord la douceur de ses lèvres, puis la chaleur de sa langue qui tillite la votre, enfin les papillons dans votre ventre redoublent d'effort pour en sortir. Casey, m'a dit un jour qu'un baiser peut être tout a fait banal voire décevant lorsque l'on n'est pas amoureuse, mais lorsque l'on a des sentiments forts cela peut être merveilleux. Elle m'a confié que son mari embrassait tellement bien, qu'a chaque fois elle avait envie qu'il recommence encore et encore. Mais moi je crois que c'est surtout que les filles Macdonald ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de tomber raides dingues des garçons Venturi.

* * *

_Voilà Rom's j'espère que ça t'a plu. Je te propose à mon tour un défi, avec le pairing, Max/Derek avec les mots, bébé, tigre et rhododendron. Bonne chance.  
_


	3. Une répétition emcombrante

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas..

note: Défi proposé par Lily forever sur le couple Sam/Ralph, avec les mots sempiternelle, éponge, et apocalypse.

**Slash pour un public averti.**

* * *

_Une répétition emcombrante_

Derek commence sérieusement à me gonfler, aves ses **sempiternelles** répétitions, mais il est comme ça mon meilleur ami, il faut que le monde tourne autour de lui. Il s'est disputé avec sa petite amie, et il nous a appelés à la rescousse, Ralph et moi.Il s'en contrefout, si nous avons autre chose à faire un dimanche après midi, non monsieur est égoïste.Il veut que notre dernière chanson soit retravaillée encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement de mes pauvres doigts.

Du coin de l'œil j'observe Ralph qui, se défoule sur sa batterie. Ce qu'il peut être sexy mon batteur, avec le bout de sa langue qui sort au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se concentre sur son solo. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait apparait sur ses lèvres charnues, il a déjoué tous les pièges de son passage. Il me jette un regard aguicheur, tout en faisant tourner une baguette entre ses doigts à la manière des grands rockeurs, le salaud il sait combien ça m'excite.

Mais mon individualiste de pote, me sort de mes rêveries libidineuses. Il veut recommencer son foutu morceau. Bon dieu mais il ne peut pas monter les escaliers, et s'excuser de lui avoir dit qu'il n'aimait pas sa nouvelle coiffure. Et nous ficher la paix. Pour la dixième fois d'affilé, j'entame les notes du début de Casey's song.

À la fin de la chanson, mon amant est en nage, je scrute chacun de ses geste alors qu'il saisit la bouteille d'eau qu'il a posée, près de sa grosse caisse. Il glisse le goulot entre ses lèvres, et boit avidement, ce que j'aimerais être cette gourde. Pendant ce temps Derek accorde sa guitare et ne remarque pas que j'épie Ralph. Il ôte son tee-shirt, **éponge** son torse dégoulinant de sueur avec. Je me mort la joue pour ne pas gémir de frustration, ma réaction n'a pas échappée à mon soupirant, qui à l'air satisfait de produire autant d'effet sur mon corps. Il appelle Derek et lui demande s'il n'y aurait pas de coca dans son frigo. Notre ami égocentrique ne me surprend pas, quand il nous recommande d'aller nous servir.

Ralph me susurre « viens » à l'oreille, je suis mon associé jusque dans la cuisine. Dès que nous somme hors de vue, je pose ma main sur ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés et la descend lentement, je l'attrape par la ceinture de son jean et l'attire ardemment à moi pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. Mon amant répond avec chaleur à mon avance, et se presse contre moi. Je m'aperçois alors, que je ne suis pas le seul en manque. Il m'empoigne par le col de ma chemise, et me jette violemment contre le frigidaire, et prend possession de mes lèvres, notre baiser à un gout de sang et ça me galvanise.

Un bruit de verre brise parvient jusqu'à mon tympan je pousse mon homme. Casey nous observe les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux sont colorés en rouge, je réprime une envie de rire je comprends pourquoi Derek et elle, se sont disputés. Mais elle a l'air choquée de nous avoir surpris dans cette position. Je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne nous juge pas, elle est juste étonnée. Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller.

« Si Derek vous voyait…

— Ne lui dis pas. Mon ton est suppliant

— Ce serait l'**apocalypse**. » Ajoute Ralph.

Casey commence à rire, elle s'excuse de nous avoir dérangés dans un moment « si…intime », d'après ses propres mots. Elle se dit encore plus désolée maintenant d'avoir gâché notre après midi.

Elle nous conseille de fuir par la porte de derrière, elle va se consacrer à Derek le reste la journée. J'ai bien vu à son air gourmant qui se peignait sur son visage, quelle était le genre d'occupation qu'elle avait en tête. Sans plus de cérémonie j'empoigne la main de Ralph et l'entraine loin de Derek et sa petite amie émoustillée par nos jeux pervers.


End file.
